The sun will rise
by Jaded Calling
Summary: This will not follow the movie story line. Mia goes to college and her roommate catches her brothers eye. Things are complicated but you always fight for what you want. Watch as Dom and Coryn try to figure out a future with obsticals in their way. Hopefully the story is better then the summary. Reviews welcome and appreciated. Dom/OC pairing
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fast and Furious fanfic so reviews are welcome. Let me know if you like it or not. I own nothing but the characters i made and the story.

Mia couldn't wait to get to her door and get settled for college. Granted it was only an hour or so away but it would be her little piece of quiet. She loved her home with her brother Dom who took care of her and their friend who became family since their parents were gone, but the racing scene they ran with always made things loud and chaotic. Of course without it she never would've met Brian. Another to add to their family next to Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Letty. Along with Brian came Rome, and Tej and a stronger family unit than ever before.

Coryn Green couldn't believe her and her twin brother Jase were finally going to college together. They both had a rough life their father an abusive drunk and their mother on drugs. After she overdosed on heroin they were put into foster care and finally adopted together at the age of 13. Granted their adoptive parents were nice but they wanted perfect kids since Frank Green was a judge and Molly Green was an event planner, image was everything. Frank never bothered Jase much but Coryn had bruises as constant reminders that she wasn't good enough in his eyes. College was the freedom she was looking for to be herself.

Mia, Dom, and Brian were unloading Romes truck they borrowed for this and began taking boxes up to Mias dorm.

"I can't believe my little sis is a college girl." Dom said following her.

Mia just smiled " I'll be home every weekend and breaks and holidays, you wont have a chance to miss me."

"I'll miss you." Brian said causing Mia to laugh a little. They made it to her room and put the boxes on the bed near the door.

Mia looked around and smiled. "I guess I'll take the bed by the door and leave the window bed to my roomie. At the moment a short petite girl came in carrying a box and a large duffle bag.

"Hey im Mia, let me help you."

Brian grabbed the box before Mia could though.

Coryn blushed a little. "Thank you. I'm Coryn, but everyone calls me Cory." She shook Mias hand and Mia introduced the guys.

"This is my brother Dom and Boyfriend Brian."

Coryn waved and headed over to the empty bed placing her bag on it.

"Cor?..."

"In here Jase."

He placed the 2 boxes down on the desk and scratched his head. "Thank god, thats a lot of steps."

"Your dorm isn't going to be any different. Suck it up."

Jase laughed and Coryn introduced him. "This is my twin brother Jase, Jase this is Mia and her brother Dom and Boyfriend Brian."

The guys shook hands then Jase hugged Coryn. "I'll text ya later. I think Mom is calling later to make sure we got in ok. "

"Go on. I'll talk to ya later."

Dom watched the display. They acted like he and Mia did. Coryn was tiny and gorgeous with bright green eyes and light blonde hair with a dark brown underneath. She was shorter than Mia and he like to watch her walk. After Jase left she and Mia were talking while unpacking and Dom just took it all in wanting to hear everything about this girl. Since his breakup with Letty no girl had caught his eye. Even the race whores who threw themselves at him never really peaked his interest. He wanted more than a chaser by his side.

Dom must've spaced out because Mia was asking about her parents.

"Jase and I are actually adopted. Our mother was young when she had us and a junkie she ODed when we were 6. We were shuffled from home to home til the Green's adopted us when we were 13."

"Im sorry." Mia felt bad bringing it up.

"Its ok. No big deal. What about you?"

"Our parents are both dead. It was just me and Dom then some of our close friends moved in, and we've been family ever since."

"Must be nice to have a lot of people like that to count on."

Dom laughed that time. "Its never boring that's for sure."

Coryn watched him as he helped Brian hang a picture for Mia of their parents. He was beyond muscular and so tall. He was definitely a hottie. She finished unpacking her box when a knock on the door sounded. Mia answered it and Coryn knocked some books on the floor when her Dad walked in.

She swiftly picked them up and and then looked at her dad. Dom saw her hands shake a little, Brian noticed too.

"Um, hi Ddad. What are you doing here?"

He looked around and when his back was turned she grabbed a couple things and put them behind her.

"Just checking on you and Jase. Quit fidgeting."

Coryn stopped and looked down a sec before looking up and seeing the others eyes on her a second.

Frank turned around to face his daughter. "I expect you to excel at your classes." Coryn nodded. "Remember that your actions come back to me and your mother."

"Yes sir."

Frank smiled. "Walk me out."

Coryn nodded. "Ill be back."

She left and walked down with her father to the parking lot.

Brian looked at Dom. "Is it me or was that weird?"

Mia nodded. "Hes intimidating."

Dom said nothing.

Coryn had her arms crossed in front of her as she walked with her dad to the parking garage across from their dorm. She almost breathed in relief until Frank grabbed her and swung her so her back was against his car. He grabbed her face in his hand while the other pinned her to the car. She didn't even try to get away, she knew better.

"You better not embarrass me while you're here or I swear you will regret it." Coryn just nodded as he released her. "Don't forget who owns you."

She said nothing. He grabbed her hard by the arms she felt the pain and knew there would be marks but she never made a sound. Frank smiled at that before tossing her in a pillar causing head to smack it a little. He got in his car and drove away. Coryn wiped the tears that threatened to fall as she made her way back to her dorm. She needed something for the headache she was getting.

When she got back to the dorm Mia was by herself. Mia had a huge smile on her face.

"So I think my brother has a crush on you." Mia said.

"What? He doesn't even know me."

Mia shrugged. "I know my brother"


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had past and Coryn and Mia were almost like sisters. Mia would notice bruises on Coryn's arms or legs but never asked her about them as they were in the healing stages. This weekend Mia was packing to go home for the weekend she couldn't wait to get on the race scene again and let loose this weekend.

(Knock, knock)

Mia swung open the door and was automatically wrapped in Brian's arms. Dom closed the door as he entered and cleared his throat so Mia and Brian would separate the kiss they were sharing and she hugged her brother. Coryn picked that moment to come in from her last class of the day.

"Hey beautiful." Dom said causing a blush to rise to her cheeks.

"Hey." She stuck her stuff on her desk and sat on her bed hugging her pillow. Dom sat down at the foot of her bed. Mia finished packing and saw her brother watching Coryn as her and Brian were talking.

"Why dont you come with me?..." Mia asked. "It'll be fun. You can come to your first street race, party it up... itll be fun."

"I don't wanna impose. Besides my dad is stopping in quick before he heads out of town for a few weeks."

"Well we can wait."

Coryn looked around not thinking they were real but the smile they all had on their faces said they were. She looked into Dom's eyes and saw he really wanted this.

" ok, I guess."

Mia clapped in excitement and grabbed Coryn's bag helping her pack some things for the weekend.

Coryn decided to leave and text her father on the way explaining that something came up. The text back was proof he was livid. She didn't care though. She was excited. Sitting in the back with Mia the ride took less time then she expected. She followed Mia in and a chorus of hellos were heard as a large group formed in the livingroom.

"Who's the fresh meat?"

Coryn turned to see a girl standing on the staircase in leather pants a cheetah tank and chains around her waist. The girl screamed bad ass. It was a little intimidating. Dom put his arm around her shoulders.

"Letty this is Cory, Mias room mate, and new member of the bunch."

They stared at each other before she backed off. " guess we should make room for the princess." She walked out back leaving everyone else to glare at her back.

"Maybe I should call Jase to come get me..."

"Like hell." Dom took her bag and loud enough for everyone to hear said. "You can have my room for the weekend. I'll take the sofa."

Dom had never done that before for anyone. Coryn followed him up and when she took off her jacket Dom saw the Tattoo on her shoulder peeking out from her tank as she looked around, and before she pulled her top down he could see the ink of another around the side of her stomach.

Dom smirked. "I knew you had a little bad girl in ya."

"Being good isn't fun."

It was the first real sentence from he ever heard.

Dom left her to get changed while he grabbed a shower.

She was downstairs with Mia and Brian after being introduced to everyone. They all got along with her just fine except for Letty who would even speak to her. Dom came out behind her.

"I cant believe you would bring this vanilla girl into our home."

"Better get use to it Letty. If I have my way she'll be here for a while."

Letty knew they weren't together anymore ,but she didn't want this girl to have him.

"Lets go team."

At his call everyone got in their cars. Coryn was following Mia and Brian when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up into Dom's eyes.

"Ride with me."

Coryn nodded and he led her to his car opening the passenger door for her.

The ride there was comfortable enough.

"You know you riding with me says something."

Coryn watched him. "Like what?"

Dom looked her straight in the eye "That you're with me and others should back off."

"Am I?"

Dom smiled then took her hand "Hell yea you are."

Coryn was ok with that and didn't pull her hand back from him. They made it to the street race pulling up with the rest of the team flanking them. Dom smiled kissing her hand before getting out and walking to her side to help her out.

"Well if this between us is gonna work Im letting everyone know whos arm your on."

"Really? How?"

Dom took her face in his hands and kissed her long and deep, his tongue begging for access which she gave. Whistles and whoops were heard all around as the broke apart. With her face still in his hand he smirked at her.

"Like that."

He closed her door and left her with Rome and Tej while he handled business. Letty stood beside her with a beer.

"You know you're just a conquest for him right." Letty turned to see Coryn looking at her confused. Letty laughed a bit. "A girl like you could never keep his interest. You're just a placeholder. Once he beds you then the thrill will be over, and so will you."

Rome got between them as Coryn's face fell. "Letty quit being a bitch!"

Letty laughed and walked into the crowd.

Coryn felt sick to her stomach. When no one was paying attention to her she walked to a corner away from the chaos and called her brother.

"Yo, baby sis."

"Hey, can you come get me? Please."

"You ok?"

"I came home with Mia for the weekend but I think it was a mistake. Can you come get me please?"

"Yea. Im at mom and dads though."

"Thats fine. I guess Ill just come there for the weekend... I'll be at the cross street of 4th and broad street."

"Ok Ill be there in about 30 mins."

Coryn closed her phone and began the walk away from the crowd.

Dom lost track of part of his crew. He figured Coryn was checking everything out. He won his first race and Brian was racing now. Rome and Tej came up to him, and he could tell something was wrong. Brian won and Dom finally gave his attention to the 2 as the rest of his crew rounded up, but Coryn was no where.

"Where's Cory?" Dom asking standing to full height.

Tej cleared his throat. "She left man. Letty had some words with her and she just left."

Mia picked her cell out of her pocket and dialed Coryn.

Coryn was in Jase's car wiping stray tears when Mia called.

"Hello."

_"Cory are you ok?"_

"Im fine. I just don't like being made out to be a game."

_"Whatever Letty said isn't true."_

"That I'm just a conquest to Dom and he will drop me as soon as he gets what he wants."

_"Dom likes you he wasn't going to use you. Can we come see you tomorrow and you both can talk, please?"_

"Yea, I guess."

_"Okay text me the address and we will see you tomorrow."_

"Ok. Bye Mia."

Coryn sent the text as they pulled into her parents driveway. She knew this was gonna be bad since her father was already pissed. She thought she wouldn't have to worry about him though until he got back from his business trip. Unfortunately he wasn't leaving now until the morning, and their mom was going too.

They got inside and there stood her father, scotch in hand.

"Jase, leave us."

Jase knew this would be bad but if he stayed it would be worse.

Coryn watched her father put his glass down after finishing his drink and then he walked towards her.

Even though she was prepared for it when he backhanded her across the face it still knocked her to the ground.

He picked her up by the back of her hair, and blow after blow with her cries were heard through the house.

After it was all over she could still hear him telling her she will never be good enough, shes an embarrassment, and a nothing.

Dom, Brian , Mia, Rome, and Tej walked up to the front door of a huge white house. Dom was still pissed at Letty and was hoping to fix this.

Rome knocked on the door and they waited.

Jase answered the door and left them in.

"Just so you all know when I have to pick my sister up on a deserted street corner because one of your people hurt her, theres no apologising for that, and then for her to only have a worse night here, its not ok."

Dom came forward "What happened last night shouldn't have, it was dealt with. I don't want anyone to hurt her. Especially not me."

Coryn came downstairs hearing what Dom said. Her whole body hurt, and she couldn't hide the bruise on her face just the ones on her body.

"Little late there."

She wrapped her arms around herself and nodded her head to the patio out back for everyone to follow.

When they got outside she turned to face them and Mia gasped then went to hug her but Coryn backed up.

"Please don't."

"What the hell happened?!"

Brian asked going over and looking at the bruise covering the left side of her face.

Coryn looked at Dom as the words came out of her mouth. "I made a mistake."

Dom walked over to her and against her wishes wrapped her in his arms.

"Owww, please." Coryn pushed Dom away and he took her open sweater off her shoulder on one side revealing a dark purple bruise and several more down her arm. He pulled it back up and as lightly as he could hugged her as she cried.

"What Letty said to you last night none of it was true. I want to be with you."

Coryn pulled back and looked up at him. "Im not good enough."

Dom took her face in his hands "you're wrong. Im the one who's not good enough. You're perfect." He leaned down and kissed her then looked at her brother.

"I'm taking her with me."

Jase looked at Coryn and after seeing her nod he told them bye. Dom tossed his keys to Brian so he could sit in back with Coryn. Rome and Tej had his car.

"So man who do you think hurt her?" Tej asked following Dom's car down the road.

"Whoever it was is gonna have payback Torretto style."


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived back to the house and Coryn was greeted by Jesse, Leon, and Vince with small hugs. Letty was standing on the porch and she smirked at Coryn.

"Well look whose back."

Coryn shook her head "I don't know what i did to you in order to receive the Bitch treatment but I'm over it."

Letty came down and got in her face. "Like I said before you won't hold his interest."

Coryn didn't back down "Thats for me to find out for myself. Are you scared your wrong?"

Letty pushed passed her and got in her car and left. Dom put his arm around her waist . He led her inside and to the couch. She relaxed into his arms and conversations began. Whenever she moved a certain way Dom could see more bruises or the pain on her face when she would move.

Dinner was made and they ate at 11 everyone decided to turn in and when Dom went to grab clothes he finally saw the extent of her bruises when she took off her sweater. She saw Dom's face and the rage it held reflecting in the mirror infront of her.

She turned to face him as he came up to her leaving the door open. He very lightly touched the bruises on her arms going up to her shoulders. Coryn just closed her eyes knowing she should have kept them hidden, but she didn't want to hide anything from him. She was beginning to feel something for Dom that scared her.

He lifted the hem of her shirt a bit and in the mirror could see the bruises on her back before putting her shirt back down and kissing her deeply cradling her head in his hands. Leon and Vince were coming up to their rooms and saw Dom and Coryn then they saw her arms.

Vince cleared his throat before entering. "Yo man what the hell happened?"

Dom never took his eyes off her "I haven't found out yet."

Coryn went to sit on the bed. "Dom it's complicated." She couldn't look him in the eye.

Leon leaned against the dresser as Vince stood by Dom.

"Come on shorty let us help you. We can keep you safe. Who ever did this needs a beating." Leon said.

"My dad has a lot of pressure on him right now with elections coming up. He wants to stay judge..."

Dom stood straighter while Vince dropped in front of her to gain her attention. Vince was livid.

"Your dad did this?..."

"My adoptive father is a judge and I never do anything right..." she looked down again "I'm never good enough. They wanted a boy, not a girl. I was the mistake they had to take because Jase and I are twins. They never wanted me."

Leon pulled her into a hug " You're part of our family now shorty. We want you."

Dom loved the fact his family was accepting Coryn. They would all protect her from her asshole father.

When Leon and Vince left Dom shut the door and sat beside Coryn on the bed.

"I'm gonna grab some clothes and a pillow and I'll head downstairs."

Coryn grabbed his hand as he stood causing him to stop. "Or you can stay here with me."

Dom removed his shirt as she grabbed shorts and a tshirt from her bag. Dom watched as she shimmied out of her pants and stuck her shorts on. Her legs had some bruising but not much when she took her tank off still facing away from him there were new and old bruises all over her back. She put her tshirt on and climbed into bed, Dom took off his cargo pants leaving him in his boxers before he climbed in behind her. He held her close, tight to his chest and just laid there awake. In no time at all this girl found a way into his heart. He felt so right being with her.

She cuddled closer to him and turned so they were now face to face. He kissed her nose then her lips his hand found its way to her hair and the kiss deepened. Coryn loved the feel of his hands on her body. The heat between them almost to much to handle. Dom rolled her so he was on top as he took her shirt off and kissed every bruise he saw. Then she helped get her shorts down her hips along with Dom's boxers and finally the kissing stopped.

Dom looked down at her "We don't have to do this Core."

"I want to... You always say ride or die... I wanna take this ride with you"

Dom attacked her mouth again as he slid her panties off. He positioned himself at her entrance as he fingered her to make her wet. He then kissed her hard as he entered her. Coryn held on tight with each thrust meeting him each time in the middle. Dom growled deep in his throat as kissed down her neck. He got to her ear and got deeper inside her.

"All mine now." He growled in her ear causing her to completely lose control. Her orgasm brought him over and his thrusts got deeper and faster until both were spent. Dom rolled onto his back wiping the sweat from his brow and pulling her to lay on his chest. That was how they fell asleep.

The next morning Dom woke to a knock on his door.

"What is it?"

Jesse and Letty came in and Dom covered Coryn more not missing the glare Letty was sending him.

"Dom we got problems with Tran's crew." Jesse said trying to stare at the beauty sleeping on Dom.

"I'll be down in 5."

Jesse left but Letty hung back a second and that was when Dom picked his short up from the floor and stuck them on before getting out of the covers.

"Not like I ain't seen it before Dom, or did you forget."

"Not the point." He threw on some jeans and a wife beater. "I'm only gonna say this one time Letty. You don't go near Cory. At all. If you wanna stay part of the family then you respect her cause that girl is my world now. What we had is that past and its gonna stay there...Understand?!"

"Whatever you say Dom" she closed the door as she left and Dom turned around to wake Cory but found her beautiful green eyes staring at him.

"Did you mean that?"

Dom sat beside her and gave her a sweet kiss. "Every word... Come on somethings happening we need to get downstairs."

After Coryn was dressed they walked down hand in hand. Mia was fixing breakfast so Coryn went to help. They were gonna be taking her car back to school this evening.

When breakfast was finish everyone but Mia, Coryn, Tej ,and Jesse went to handle some business as Dom put it. Coryn stood on the porch kissing him and when he left he never saw the bike with Johnny Trans cousin Lance watching.

No one came back to the fort so the girls left and sent a text telling the guys they would talk to them later.

"I'm so excited you and Dom are together. I think you're just who he needs in his life to keep him grounded."

Coryn laughed. "I just hope i'm enough."

"You are, trust me."

They got back to their dorms and unloaded before collapsing on their beds. Both decided showers could wait till morning. Neither heard from their guys and went to bed early.

Things were great for the next few weeks. Dom called or would text constantly the smile on Coryn's face never left. Jase would hang with them whenever the crew would visit. He got along great with everyone. Dom was teaching him about cars and racing and Jase loved it.

3 months later their parents were expecting them for dinner. Coryn hadn't told Dom yet because her father was a sore subject for everyone.

Friday night Jase came to grab her for dinner and said a surprise was waiting for them when they got there. All of her bruises healed so she wore a strapless dress with a cardigan over it to keep her tattoo a secret since neither of her parents knew about it.

When they pulled up she was surprised to see Dom's charger parked out front, and when they parked she saw he was wearing a blue button up with tan khaki pants. He looked amazing. Brian,and Mia were with him.

"What are you guys doing here?" She gave Dom a quick kiss and he nodded to Jase.

"I figured maybe dad wouldn't give you such a hard time in front of company, and Dom panicked when I mentioned the dinner. So I figured this was a good compromise."

Coryn hugged her brother. "Thank you."

They started walking to the door when Dom leaned in to her ear.

"You look beautiful, and that dress will look even better on my floor. "

Coryn didn't have a chance to answer as her brother rang the bell and their mother answered.

"They're here Frank." Molly yelled letting everyone in. "When Jase said he was bringing friends we were delighted." She saw Dom's hand wrapped around Coryn's but didn't say anything. She led them to the living room and Frank was already there.

"There's my son." He patted Jase on the back. "And my daughter." He saw her hand in Doms "When did this start?"

Coryn cleared her throat "Its been a few months."

Frank stood in front of her causing her grip on Dom to tighten some. Brian could see the tension begin so he tried to defuse it.

"You have a wonderful home Mr and Mrs Green."

When Frank went to talk to Brian Coryn released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Then her mother started.

"You haven't introduced anyone Cory"

"Im sorry. This is Dominic Toretto, my boyfriend. This is Mia my roommate, and Dom's sister, and her boyfriend Brian."

"Oh I thought Jase was bringing friends."

Coryn rolled her eyes.

"Well mom they are my friends too."

Frank grabbed Mollys hand "Lets eat."

Everyone sat down and the questions started. "So Dominic, what do you do for a living?"

"I actually run my own garage, and then Mia and I own a little sandwich shop beside the garage."

"So you work on sandwiches and cars." Frank looked at Coryn. "You picked a winner. Hes about as worthless as you."

Coryn had had it she stood up from the table and looked down at Frank. Dom was ready to intervene but Coryn's words stopped him.

"You have no right to talk to him like that. He's a good person who puts everything on the line for his friends and family... I'm tired of you always talking down to me and treating me like I'm nothing! I have done everything you asked, and both of you made it abundantly clear that I'm not wanted in your family. That fine because in all honesty I never wanted you guys as parents either."

Frank stood up and stared her down before backhanding her in the mouth. Coryn didn't even cry out. That angered Frank more and as he went to hit her again Dom had grabbed his arm catching Frank off guard. Brian and Jase stood on either side of her while Mia looked her over.

Dom released Frank "You ever hit her again itll be the last thing you do."

Frank turned back towards Coryn "You have till the weekend to get your stuff out of my house. You want the mechanic, you got him."

Dom took Coryn's hand and led her to the charger Brian and Mia hopped in back and they drove to the house. Coryn was quiet the whole way there, and when they got inside Mia knew she was hurting.

"Cory are you ok?"

"I don't have a family, I'm unwanted."

Brian hugged the girl who had become like a little sister to him. "You have a family, you have us. You're wanted here."

Coryn just nodded her head. Dom took her hand and when everyone seemed to be together he told them what they were doing tomorrow.

"Rome your truck is in need tomorrow. We gotta go pick up Coryn's stuff from her old house. Shes moving in."

"Dom you don't have to do that."

He kissed her hand with a smile. "I love you and want you here." They then went up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Coryn got her things moved into Doms room and every weekend she and Mia would come home from school or spend a night during the week. Everything seemed perfect even Jase was hanging out more there. It was nice not to have to walk on eggshells around people. Letty was keeping her distance like Dom told her to but everyone noticed that when Coryn wasn't around she was becoming overly friendly with Dom.

Spring break was coming up and Mia and Coryn were going to be at the house for 2 weeks, and Dom was excited to introduce Cory to Race wars.

"Alright boys let's get the NOS system in so Rome can really get some speed."

"Hey when will Core and Mia be here?" Jesse asked tightening some bolts.

Dom wiped some sweat from his brow "I think Cory said bout 8 tonight"

They started hooking up some bottles.

"So man is she the one?" Vince asked ready to give him a hard time.

Dom could help the smile that came on whenever he talked about Cory. "I think so... We been together 6 months and honestly I couldn't see my future without her now. Strange coming from me, but I love her like I've never loved anybody."

Brian laughed. "Thats how I feel bout Mia."

The guys all continued working not knowing Letty was listening from the doorway. Dom was suppose to be hers not this new girls. She needed to get rid of her fast.

The girls got home that night and after catching up with everyone Dom took her out in the Mazda to an overlook where they sat on the hood under the stars.

"Tomorrow you are gonna see so many cars it'll make your head spin."

"Im anxious to see the races. Even though I know you'll win and so will the rest of the team."

Dom placed his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his. He kissed the top of her head.

"You know I love you Core, right."

"I know."

"You know about my past in prison and the dealings I do. Does that bother you?"

Coryn moved her head to look at him. "I worry about it. That your gonna get caught and ill never see you again, but no, it doesn't bother me because I understand why you do it."

"Your my girl forever."

Coryn moved forward and began kissing him which led to him pulling her on his lap. He kissed down her neck as her head bent back to give him access. She pulled his shirt over his head as he pulled the straps of her tank down. She deepened the kiss as he rolled her on the bottom to remove her panties.

"Thank god for skirts."

Coryn giggled as he undid his pants. There was no need for words as he entered her not being able to hold back she wrapped her legs around him as he thrust deep inside her. Both coming undone in no time at all. When both of them calmed down they headed back to the house to shower and to get some sleep for tomorrow.

They got to the air strip and set up the camper they were all crashing in then went to scope out the competition. Cory was walking with Rome and Leon when Johnny Tran and Lance cut them off.

"So whos the new girl?" Tran asked eyeing her up and down.

"Dawg Dom will rip your eyes out. Shes off limits."

Trans smiled. "So your Torettos piece...interesting."

Leon pushed Lance aside and led Cory away. Everytime they checked out a car though she could see them watching her. Rome must've told Dom because he wouldn't leave her side. When it was time for his race she watched from the sidelines with Tej,Vince and Brian and Mia. The whole day was full of excitement. When the sun went down the real party started. It was a blast.

Dom had a few coronas and shots in him by 10 so he wasn't feeling to much pain. Coryn didn't mind though she was dancing with Jesse and having fun.

Around midnight she lost sight of Dom so went to see if he had passed out in the camper. She opened the door though and her breath caught in her throat. Dom had Letty on his lap with both their shirts off going at it. All she could do was watch as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Well don't let me interrupt." She closed the door and went to run but she slammed into Brian as her sobs came out.

"Cory what happened?"

She pushed his arms off of her and pushed thru their team trying to get as far away as possible.

Mia opened the door and lost it. She walked in grabbing Letty by the hair and dragged her outside. Dom stood up and rubbed his eyes.

Brian punched him in the jaw "how could you do that to her?!" He grabbed Dom by his shirt and threw him outside onto the ground." She loved you and you just stab her in the back!"

"What are you talking about?!" Dom said as he swung back at Brian but found himself thrown back but Leon and Vince. Dom stopped to clear his head and saw Letty spitting out blood on the ground and her nose was bleeding from where Mia punched her few times.

Brian shook his head. "Coryn walked in on the same thing we did, you and Letty all over each other."

Dom stuck both his hands on his head to clear out the haze. "I didn't know what i was doing...where is she?"

Rome had just made it back to the group out of breath. "Man she can punch that's for sure. She hailed a cab... I dont know where she went. Probably back to the fort."

Dom wanted to strangle Letty and himself for this one. "I want you out of the house when we get back...load up."

Cory got back to the house and packed her big duffle with what she could and called Jase. He picked her up, and he took her to a friends house to clear her head. She had nothing. Literally everyone who was suppose to care about her had abandoned her but Jase. His girlfriend Carly was letting Cory stay there till she could go back to school and figure things out.

Dom got back to the house and saw most of Cory's things were gone. The dresser he made for her was empty and the pictures of the two of them were ripped up in a pile on the bed. Dom had never been so hurt before. How could he have screwed up so bad? He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. When he felt someone join him he knew it was Mia.

She place a hand on his shoulder. "Give her a couple days to cool off and maybe you can apologise and make things right."

"Mia, I dont even know where she couldve went. The most important person in my life besides you just left me, and its my fault."

Mia then saw something she hadn't seen since their dad was killed, Dom crying in her arms.

Everyone had tried to get ahold of Cory but she wouldn't answer calls or texts. Dom sat against the wall in his room for 2 days, Cory spent 2 days on the couch in Carly's apartment before she went to find a job. She was walking downtown with her face in the paper when she heard her name being called.

"Cory!..."

She stopped and then regretted it when she saw Tej running towards her.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. We've been worried."

Cory wrapped her arms around herself. "Im fine."

"You know Dom is miserable. He never wanted that to happen. He hasnt made any excuses but he just wants to talk to you."

Cory nodded then put her phone in Tej's hand. "Tell him to call someone who cares."

She then walked off into the diner for her interview.

Tej got home and saw Dom on the porch while everyone else was sitting around. He sat beside him.

"Ran into Cory today. She was applying for a waitress job I think at Curtis's restaurant."

"Did you tell her I've been trying to reach her?"

"Yea." Tej pulled out her phone and gave it to Dom. "She said call someone who cares."

"How am I gonna fix this?"

Days passed and Dom was riding with Brian to take Mia back to school in hopes of talking to Coryn.

Mia unloaded her stuff and it looked like Coryn had already been there.

"Dom I don't think your gonna see her."

The door opening surprised everyone and when Cory saw Dom sitting on her bed she went to leave.

"Wait!... come on baby."

Coryn turned on him "how can you call me that?! You said I was safe with you, and wanted then you rip my heart out."she wiped the tears that started streaming down her face."You lied. "

She went to leave again and when Dom grabbed her hand she jerked it from him and the look she gave had him stopping in his tracks. She slammed the door behind her.

Dom just stuck his head in his hands.

Coryn decided to take a long walk to clear her head. She had so much on her mind these days. She still really cared for Dom, but her heart was so broken. She grabbed a coffee from a campus cafe then headed back to her dorm.

Mia was alone so Cory came in and sat down. She saw her phone on her desk and picked it up. Jase had called several times but she just couldn't care.

"I miss you at the house."

Cory went to her and hugged her. "I miss you too."

"I kicked Letty's ass you know. Dom kicked her out."

"I feel like I can't breathe anymore Mia..." the sobs started and before she knew it she was in gut wrenching sobs, her head laying in Mia's lap while she tried to comfort her.

"Im so sorry. He didn't mean to hurt you, he is in just as much pain as you are."

"I doubt it..." Coryn had spent the better part of 2 weeks sick from the hurt she felt.

"Give him another chance."

Cory wiped her tears. "I can't yet. The wounds are still to fresh."

Mia left it alone and after she calmed down they went to bed since classes were early for both.


	5. Chapter 5

The days dragged and then the days became weeks, and Coryn was still ignoring Dom. She was working 3 nights a week at Curtis's and since her parents cut her off financial aid was paying her tuition. She stayed busy to the point she barely slept in order to stay ahead in her classes. To say the least she was miserable.

She was closing up tonight when her vision started to blur a bit. It had been non stop all night. She was taking the garbage out when a voice caught her off guard.

"Well well."

Coryn turned as Letty got closer to her. "What do you want Letty?... Im busy."

"I want Dom back."

Coryn shook her head. "Then go get him." She went to walk passed her but Letty grabbed her arm and shoved her back.

"Ive been trying but hes all hung up on you"

"How is that my fault? We arent together you saw to that!"

"Thats why Letty asked for our help." Tran and Lance came around the building and stood behind Letty. Coryn knew this wasn't good.

She went to shove passed them but was shoved into the side of the building and before she could regroup she was hit in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees. Johnny Tran grabbed her by the hair as Letty stood in front of her.

"Lets see what he thinks of you after this." Letty punched her and when she was dragged up by her hair she tried to attacked johnny's face scratching him hard enough to draw blood. The knee to her stomach took her down again as the all started to assault her.

It seemed like hours before they stopped and she could just make out them leaving. She could barely breathe.

Mia walked into Curtis's to meet Coryn so they could head back together.

"Hey Seth, wheres Cor?"

"She took the garbage out. Shes probably fighting with the door cause she been out there a while."

Mia laughed and walked through to the back door to see if she could be any help.

She didn't see anyone at first. "Cor?.. come on girl." She walked over to the dumpster and freaked.

"Oh god! CORY!" She ran over and tried to check on her. She pulled out her phone and called 911.

The ambulance loaded her in and Mia rode with them to the hospital where Coryn was rushed into a trauma room. Mia had tears streaming down her face as she called Brian.

"Brian... somethings happened."

Brian was sitting on a deck chair listening to everything Mia was saying. He ran a hand over his face in frustration then he locked eyes with Dom and everyone else.

"Yea Mia, were all coming." He hung up and tried to focus. "We have to get to the hospital."

"What's going on Bri?" Dom had a bad feeling.

"Mia said Cory was attacked... Its bad. Ill call Jase on the way, lets go."

When they got there Mia was pacing the hall and Jase was leaning against the wall. Dom went straight to Mia.

"Have they said anything? What happened?"

"I was gonna walk home with her after her shift tonight i went out back cause Seth said she was taking out trash, she was just...laying there..."

Brian wrapped his arms around her.

Dom walked over the the room doctors were going in and out of and saw her laying there on oxygen while the doctor was wrapping her arm.

"Excuse me sir, your gonna have to wait out there." He was pushed out and they were all escorted to the waiting room.

It was later when a doctor finally approached them.

"Are any of you family for Coryn Green?"

Dom and Jase stood up. Jase was the one to speak first.

"Shes my sister. Is she ok?"

"A couple broken ribs which we taped. She has some stitches on her forehead and a sprained wrist. The bruises will heal but shes gonna be in some pain for a while until her Ribs heal. She was very lucky."

"How long will she be here?" Dom asked.

"A couple days. She needs to rest when shes released in order to heal. Were waiting for some test results to come back, but you all can go in with her. We have her sedated right now until we know what pain medication we can give her."

"Why didnt you give her anything for the pain now?" Brian didn't want her suffering.

"Well because it can harm the baby. We have someone coming up to do a sonogram and we will go from there."

Dom turned white. "Baby?..."

"I'm sorry I thought you knew. Miss Green is pregnant. We just need to make sure the baby is ok from the attack, and how far along she is."

When no other questions were asked the doctor dismissed himself.

"Dom?..." Mia was worried he hadnt said anything since the word baby was mentioned.

Dom just walked into her room and sat beside her bed. She started waking up an hour later just as the radiologist came in with the portable sonogram.

"Whats going on?" She turned her head and when her vision cleared she saw Dom and the team. "Where am I?"

Dom grabbed her hand which she didn't have the energy to protest. "The hospital." The tech lifted her hospital gown leaving her bottom half covered by the sheet and applied some Gel to abdomen.

"Why are you all here?" She looked at the tech "what are you doing?"

Dom gained her attention as the tech started moving the machine around with the gel. "Did you know you were pregnant?"

"I am not!"

(Thump,thump,thump,thump)

The sound made everyone silent as Coryn looked at the screen.

"What...?"

The tech smiled. "That would be your baby's heartbeat. This is its little head and body...you're about 14 weeks along I'd say."

Coryn was so mesmerized she didn't notice her tears until Dom kissed them away. He had his own shock when she wrapped her arm around his neck. They couldn't stop looking at the screen.

"Right before race wars." Mia said causing them to look at her. "Sorry Rome was wondering when this happened."

Coryn smiled she knew exactly when it happened and so did Dom.

The tech printed off some pics for them and wiped off her belly. "Things look ok so thats a good thing, the doctor will be in here in a few."

When the tech left all the guys were kissing Coryn on the head and congratulating her and Dom.

"Hey Cory not trying to bust the happy vibe but what happened? Who did this?" Rome asked.

Coryn wiped her eyes. "Um, Letty and she had Johnny Tran and Lance with her."

Dom looked at his crew and everyone knew that look, Tran was dead.

"The doctor said you needed rest so Jase why don't you and Mia take her back to the house. You can finish these last few classes online then you will have the summer to relax. " Coryn went to say something but Dom wouldn't let her. "Please Cory."

Doms pleading had her agreeing. He bent down and kissed her head. "We will talk when you get there. I got some business to handle."

"Please Dom just let the police handle it."

"The police can have them when I'm done."

Dom and his team gathered in 4 cars and headed to Trans part of town.

Dom was driving his car when he saw Letty's car parked at Harry's auto. He pulled into a spot and got out just as Letty was coming out.

"Hey Dom."

"So you're running with Tran now... You attacked Coryn, are you happy now that shes in the hospital?... If you thought that would bring you and I back together your delusional. Im gonna be with her...and my child."

"Your child?..."

"Shes pregnant, and your lucky nothing happened to the baby or Id kill you right now." He was standing right in her face and Letty was scared. "If I was you I'd get out of town before I do something we both regret."

Dom got back in his car and they headed to Tran. Letty watched them go.

Dom was pulling up as they were pulling out he stepped on the gas hitting the bike closest to him causing the driver to flip over the bars. Vince was on the other bike the same way.

Dom got out crowbar in hand and hit Johnny In the gut with it the used his knee to get him in the face. Dom was on top blow after blow all his anger coming out. Jesse, Leon, Brian, and Tej pulled Dom off.

"You come near my family again Ill kill you! Hear me! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sirens could be heard while they forced Dom into his car Brian driving now and they all got out of there.

Jase was helping Cory inside when they all pulled up to the house. Her ribs were making it very difficult to breathe when she moved especially.

She was getting ready to sit on the couch when Dom scooped her up.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to rest, in a bed not on a couch."

"But Dom.."

"We can talk later. I want to be with you. Thats all I wanted and I know I screwed up but let me make it right...You're having my baby, I love you, tell me you dont feel the same , and Ill just help you with the baby, but leave you alone."

Coryn saw the sincerity in his eyes and smiled some. "I can't say the I don't love you cause id be lying , but we still have to work things out ok."

Dom nodded and carried her upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Dom was laying in bed with Coryn a few days later while Brian ran the shop. They all decided someone should be with her until her ribs heal up, but so far Dom wouldn't leave her.

"Are you racing tonight?" Cory asked. They were watching a movie together and he was running his fingers thru her hair.

"I wasn't planning on it right now."

Coryn then carefully sat up to face him. "Dom I've forgiven you, were good but if you dont go do something soon Im gonna go insane."

He smiled at her. "Am I driving you the nuts?"

"You have been holed up with me for days. People are gonna think you died or something. You the race king, shouldn't you be racing to keep that title?"

Dom nodded. "Okay, but someone will still be here."

"Deal."

After Dom left Rome helped Coryn downstairs where they ate pizza and played cards until everyone was back.

"So how are things right now?" Rome asked shuffling cards

"Um Dom and I are ok. We haven't really talked about the baby so thats still a silent subject."

"How do you feel about it all?" Rome started passing out cards.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've never had a mother growing up or a real family and I don't want my child to have a life like that. What if I can't do it?"

"First off that kid will have a huge family to love it, and help you out. Family isnt defined by blood, you know that. You dont have to worry bout doing anything alone."

"I just dont want Dom to feel like Im trapping him, and then hate us for it."

"He was talking to Bri the other day and he is ready for this. We got you baby girl."

Coryn nodded in thanks just as the door opened and everyone came in to sit in the livingroom.

"How was the races?"

Brian laughed sitting down "do you even have to ask? We all won our races."

"Thats great." Coryn caught Doms eye and motioned toward the stairs.

Dom went to help her out " well fellas we will see you in the morning."

They got upstairs and Coryn sat on the bed while Dom closed the door.

"Can we talk?"

Dom pulled up a chair. "Yes we can."

"We haven't really talked about the baby... How do you feel about it?"

"Do you know what I remember growing up?... My dad would barbeque every sunday after church just like we do now, and if you didn't go to church you didn't eat. My dad would help Mia with her homework every night and taught me about cars... Thats what I want for our kid. Boy or girl I want to give them a life they will remember when they get older."

"So you're not mad, or worried?"

"No. Ive never been more sure or ready for anything in my entire life."

"Im scared... You have memories of your childhood that involved your family...I dont. I never had a place to call home for more than a few months, and I always said I wanted my child to have what I didnt...a family"

Dom moved to sit by her "Our baby will have so much family around it won't know what to do. It may not be the perfect house with the white picket fence but Its or she will have both of us, a roof over their head, food on the table, and plenty of aunts and uncles to go around. You have a home now and a family too."

Coryn felt some relief. "I just didn't want you to feel trapped."

He kissed her on the forehead then the lips "baby you can trap me any day."

Mia got home the next day and about walked out to see if she had the right house. Everyone was cleaning.

"Hey baby." Brian said kissing her.

"Whats going on?"

"Dom has everybody cleaning and getting rid of stuff. Hes putting Leon, Rome and Vince in the basement and building 3 rooms for them. Tej and Jesse are taking the room next to us and they are gonna put the baby's room next to them."

"Wow... Im glad Dom figured this out. Hes really stepping up."

She stuck her bags down and laughed at Rome trying to mop the floor in the kitchen. "Man I need a picture of that."

Dom came down and kissed Mia. "Lets go get the lumber were gonna need to convert the basement into 3 bedrooms."

"Yes!" Rome ran out of the house faster than anyone. Dom laughed before he and Brian followed.

Mia just shook her head and took her stuff upstairs checking in on Coryn also.

"Hey girl, hows baby Toretto?"

"Hey Mia! I think he or she are ok. I keep feeling little flutters. We go next week to the doctor and they wanna do another sonogram to make sure everythings ok."

"Thats good." Mia crawled up beside her and they searched for a movie to keep them occupied.


	7. Chapter 7

Dom and Coryn sat in the doctors office a few weeks later watching a tech set up the sonogram again. She felt the gel on her belly and looked at Dom as he watched the screen in anticipation.

"Well the babys heart rate is 159. Nice and strong." She turned a knob and the sound of fast little beats filled the room. " measurements all look good for 19 weeks...would you like to know what your having?"

Dom smiled. "Hell yeah."

"A nice strong and healthy baby girl."

Coryn sighed in happiness. They both thought it was gonna be a boy, but Dom was ecstatic.

"Daddys little girl."

Coryn shook her head "the boys are gonna be disappointed."

"I think they will be just fine."

After Lunch they pulled into the driveway to a group on the porch. Coryn had the idea to tell them with balloons so when she got out all eyes were on her and she pulled out pink balloons.

Rome jumped up and down "I knew it haha."

Vince ran a hand thru his hair "we better load up on ammo."

They all went around back to start up the grill. Coryn following even though she was healing somethings still caused her pain. She went to the kitchen to help Mia with some potato salad and corn.

They all sat to eat when the food was done Jesse saying grace.

"So have you two decided on a name yet?" Mia asked. She was so excited to be an aunt.

Coryn looked at Dom and he nodded to her to go ahead.

"I think we both like the name Hope Justine Toretto."

"Hell yeah, I like that." Rome agreed.

Everyone else voiced an agreeance on it also.

"Where did you come up with that?"

Dom looked at Brian and then Coryn and smiled.

"Because every dark place you get in life theres always hope for a way around it. Shes our Hope for a better future together."

Months Passed the remodel was done and everyone was moved. The nursery was set up and ready, now it was just a waiting game as Coryn's due date came closer.

"Cory!...Cor!"

"Im in the nursery."

Jase came upstairs to see her sitting on the floor trying to put a glider rocking chair together.

"What are you doing? Where are the guys or Mia?"

"Mias at the store, the guys I think are down at the garage. Dom is trying to get them set up for when Hope gets here, hes not gonna race for a while."

Jase sat down and took the things from her to put the back of the chair on. She leaned back on her hands as the baby kicked.

"Are you getting nervous?"

Coryn shrugged her shoulders "I was. I dont know how to be a mother, I was never taught. I just dont wanna screw it up."

"Cor you're not our mother. You aren't ever gonna let her feel alone or abandoned like we were. Shes gonna have a great family cause all of us are gonna be there."

"Thanks Jase."

They finished the rocker as everyone piled in the house. Jase helped Coryn up and they walked downstairs as Mia was yelling at Rome to stay out of the bags she just brought in. The kitchen was full of chaos and Coryn smiled as she thought of her little girl running around the guys and laughing. It was a picture she was gonna commit to memory. Everyone was smiling and talking, laughing as Mia started dinner and couldn't keep Rome or Tej out of the vegetables she was chopping. Dom looked over and smiled at her and that was when she felt the pain. Her hand going to her stomach. She felt a wetness and smiled.

"Hey! Not to cause any panic or anything, but my water broke."

Mia dropped her knife. "Rome go grab her bag!"

Dom and Brian were by her in a second and a contraction hit. They helped her to the car.

As she got in with Brian in the back with her and Mia in the passenger seat she looked at Dom. "Can we not break on the speeding laws please?!"

She groaned in pain and Dom smiled. "I got this."

They got there with a line behind them. They got her checked in and everyone kissed her for luck and patted Dom on the back. They went to wheel her away when Coryn stopped the orderly.

"Mia I want you to come too. We want you and Brian to be the godparents."

Mia squealed as Dom put his arm around her and they all headed back.

"Now we wait." Rome said getting comfortable in a chair with his feet up in another one.

They got Coryn settled in a bed and hooked up to an I.V. and fetal monitor.

The nurse looked at the numbers coming up and smiled.

"I dont think itll be very long."

Dom kissed her head as the nurse left. "Were gonna meet our little girl."

"Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah."

*4 hours later*

"Why wont she come out?"

Mia ran a cold clothes over her forehead. "She will."

The doctor came in and checked her.

"Are you ready for a baby Coryn?"

They got everything ready and Dom stood by her head. Mia held her other hand as the doctor told her to push.

The guys were pacing around the waiting room. Dom came out with a huge smile on his face.

"She weighs 6 pounds and is 18 inches long."

The guys swarmed Dom all smiles congratulating him.

"Can we see?" Tej asked.

"Um when they get her to her room yeah. Right now though i wanna take Jase and Bri back. Ill be out to get the rest of you in a bit. Go eat."

Dom led Brian and Jase back to see Coryn cuddling a tiny person in a pink blanket. Mia had her finger in the little girls hand.

Coryn looked up and smiled. "You guys wanna meet Hope?"

Dom took his daughter and held her so Brian and Jase could see.

"Cor ,shes beautiful." Jase said taking her from Dom's arms.

Coryn tried to stay awake but her eyelids were so heavy.

Dom smiled as she drifted off. "Shes exhausted." He sat down as Brian was handed the baby.

Coryn slept some before she was able to take a shower. Hope was cleaned and Mia had put her in a sleeper. She was getting ready to have everyone visit.

Flowers, balloons, and other gifts were brought in. She watched as her daughter was passed from friend to friend, loved on, and cuddled by everyone she called family. She knew these guys to be tough racers, they took no shit from anyone, but looking at them as they melted whenever Hope would grab their finger she knew they were going soft for her daughter. Dom sat behind her on the bed as she watched her family with their newest addition. She may not have had a family growing up but she knew she wouldnt trade the one she now for anything.

This was her new life, and it was what she had Hoped for all her life.

_**Author's note: i know this ended short. It was my first try at a fast and furious fic, and I wrote myself into a corner. Im going to try a different approach for another story and see what happens. I appreciate the followers and the reviews that i did get. If i can get an idea to continue this one i will start a second story for it. Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
